


Resident Evil A Heroine's Story

by JackRussel1337



Series: Resident Evil A Heroine's Story Trillogy [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Hot Lezbion Action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackRussel1337/pseuds/JackRussel1337
Summary: The story of Rita Valentine the sister of Jill Valentine who has to fight Umbrella.
Relationships: Rita Valentine/ Ada Wong
Series: Resident Evil A Heroine's Story Trillogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655854





	Resident Evil A Heroine's Story

Resident Evil A Heroine's Story

Rita Valentine the sister of Jill Valentine was in Racoon City Fighting Zombies, She knew that this was the fought of Umbrella. Rita kept shooting zombies in heads and runnig thought the desserted streets of Racoon. The city had been invested with monsters for a mounth now and somehow Rita had survived.

The city was dark and scary, abadoned cars and bikes where left around evrywere. She could here groan of zombies and monsters in the distence."I will kill the monsters and all of Umbrella will know the name of Rita Valentine" Rita said aloud.

So she walked along the streets and found a bank so she entered and looked for surplys. There she killed zombies and found vault. She oppend vault and found a man hidden inside their.

"I whont let them get me he" muntered "get out before you lead zombies and teh biggests monsters in here". So Rita locked the man back in the bank vault and countued. She countued out on to a lawn and found key. She used key to unluck door and enter. There she found fire rounds "I can use these later" she wissperd.

Suddenly a monster jumped thought the window and started atacking Rita. Rita gut out her shotgun and blew its head off.

"That was a close one" she said to her self and countued thought the corridoors. She then saw a large gruop of zombies she stuck towards them and saw an expolsive barrel and shot it. The Zombies where killed by the expollision.

She walked out onto the street and was attacked by a virus lissard. Rita shoot the virus lissard with greande and it blew up, but Rita was bitten and infectard. "I must find cure" she said to self. She walked quickly thought more streets and killed more zombies on the way to the medicen shop. She planned to meet up with her girlfriend Ada Wong in the city so she had to hurry.

There she swa barry looking upset. "Rita an evil monster has killer your sister Jill Valentine", Barry said. "Don't worry barry I will avenge Jill's death and the evil monster will be destroid" Rita said and took the cure.

Rita then whent back to the bank to change the mans mind. But when she got there she heard scream!. She ran toward vault and opend it to find that an evil monster was killing the man.

Rita saw that this was the same monster that killed Jill so she ran up the walls and shot the monster. The monster strated walken toward her and Rita started walken backwards. Rita was shooting the monster with her shotgun, when she then found Teh Most Powerfulist Weepon and shoot the monster with teh weepon. The monster dyed in a boom.

It had been done Jill's death had been avenged but she new thart this was not over yet. She still had to get back her to lover Ada Wong. She new that Ada would be waiting for her so she had to hurry. But then she ran in to an even bigger monster "I will kill you" said the monster.

To be countued...


End file.
